1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments described herein are related to an image capture apparatus, an image capturing method and a computer readable medium containing an image capture program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a method for image capture in a place of poor illumination, such as night view image capture, is proposed in which addition combination is performed of a succession of images captured with a fast shutter speed without emitting a flash to record a single image frame. An example of such method is disclosed in JP-A-2008-271529. According to the image capturing method disclosed therein, since an image can be recorded without raising the sensitivity of the image capture element, problems such as those caused by thermal noise can be eliminated even in a night view or the like where the light from a flash does not reach far enough.
However, with the technique described above, since a sequence of successive image capture processing and addition combination processing is employed, if the successive image capture processing fails due to careless operation then often a satisfactory image does not arise even when addition combination is performed, and a photographer must re-perform image capture operation every time failure occurs.
In cases where the circumstances of image capture are such that there is a limited chance for image capture, it is often impossible to “re-perform the image capture operation”, and there is a probability that the right chance is lost.